Perseus, Assassin, Soldier and Peacekeeper
by skywalker952
Summary: Perseus joins the Assassins by going back through time to Altair's time and brings the other main Assasins with him. This IS a betrayed by the Olympians and dumped by Annabeth fic. Perzoe.
1. Chapter 1

**5th December 2012 Olympus**

The Olympian Council was arguing, just as they did every single time they had a meeting. The only difference this time was the fact that there were three demigods there. One was wearing a white robe with a red sash around the middle. The second was wearing a blue robe with a green sash. The third was wearing a black robe with a dark blue sash. Their hoods were up so no one would know who they were.

"SILENCE!" thundered Zeus. All arguments instantly stopped. "Now, it has come to my attention that our children are defecting again. But not to Kronos. They are defecting to Set, the Egyptian god of Chaos." Pandemonium raged throughout the throne room. Zeus sighed. The assassins in the corner walked forward into the middle of the room. The lead one took out a black coloured bow and shot an arrow into the air. It exploded into bright colours and formed an arrow pointing to the assassins. All talking stopped and the gods glared at the assassins, wondering who could be so insolent to interrupt their council meeting.

The white robed assassin spoke first. "Olympians. Set is unlike anything you have ever faced before. He is the equivalent of Chaos, the Greek Chaos. However, Chaos did not, in fact, create everything. His father, Helix, was the Creator. We were trained by his hand, in being the best of the best, the masters of all Assassins. We are the leaders of the Assassins Creed."

The blue robed assassin then spoke. "We are trained in the arts of assassination. We could assassinate any one of you, and no one would be any the wiser. Helix has given us his personal blessing."

Then the final black robed assassin put in their part. "We each have control other different elements. I have control over Death and Sea. The blue robed assassin has control over Air and Earth. Our leader, the white robed assassin, has control over Air, Death, all liquids, Life, Plasma, Earth, Space, Time and Matter. He is, in truth, the ultimate assassin."

They then all spoke as one. "Beware Chaos, embrace Order, do not succumb to the darkness that is approaching, or this world, and all other worlds, will be utterly destroyed."

A pillar of light then erupted from the ceiling of the throne room and engulfed the assassins. A second later there was no physical trace of the assassins ever being there.

_**(A/N) **_**So how was it? Awesome, shitty, half decent? Please review so I know how to improve it because otherwise it won't be too decent for the other chapters. Also I will post chapter 2 soon. I hope. Don't hold your breath though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**14:48 27th July 1503 Masyaf Village**

An assassin ran across the wall and then jumped onto the opposite wall and climbed on top of it. Then he assassin took a quick glance around and spotted his target. He quickly ran towards where the target was walking amongst the people. He jumped onto the target; his right hidden blade extended and stabbed the target through the neck and into the targets neck, instantly killing the target.

The assassin then immediately ran up onto a pile of crates and jumped up onto a beam protruding from a building and jumped from beam to beam to escape the targets guards. However on the roof there were three guards watching for assassins. "_**Dannizione**__"_ The Italian swore.

The guards chased the assassin until he assassin was cornered on a pigeon-covered ledge. The assassin turned around, gave the guards a two-fingered salute and dropped backwards-off the roof. He fell downwards into the bale of hay and stayed there for a second then their head popped out and they jumped out and into a crowd and was out of view in a second.

**15:32 27th July 1503 Masyaf Castle Grounds**

The assassin had gotten back to the base in Masyaf when his mentor appeared before him. The assassin bowed. "Mentor," they said.

"Come with me," he said. The assassin nodded his head and started walking behind his mentor. "Mentor, you seem distracted" he said. "That's because I am." His mentor said. The younger assassin cocked his head to the side in confusion. They walked to his mentors' office and he waited until his mentor had sat down. "Have a seat Ezio" said his mentor. Ezio sat down in the chair proffered. His mentor pulled back his hood, revealing his startling sea green eyes and his unruly, midnight black hair. He leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Mentor?" Ezio said. "The Olympians are, even after seven years of us vanishing, still badly ruled. However, they are the best rulers we are going to have for a while." sighed Perseus Jackson. "They do not want to believe that they are going to be at war with another Pantheon."

"Why not? Are they too weak from the last battle, with Kronos and Gaea?" asked Ezio. Perseus nodded and said "They are also firm in their belief that they are the only Pantheon, apart from the Romans." _**Also I will need to show myself to the camps sometime soon, otherwise we won't be able to fight to the best of our ability **_Perseus thought.

A knock on the door brought his attention back to the room. "Yes?" asked Perseus. The door opened and a man in a white and red assassins robe opened the door. "You asked for me Perseus?" The man in question smiled and said "Yes. I believe you two know each other already?" The man nodded. "Good. Because we are going to be on a new mission, along with all the other master assassins."

"What about the trainee assassins?" The man asked. "You never miss a thing do you Altair?" Perseus chuckled. "Yes, the trainee assassins will be going on their own missions, and we will be leaving one of our most trusted veteran assassins here in command. However we will be checking on their progress, so we don't have a repetition of 1476." Altair winced at the memory. One of their trusted veteran assassins had tried to take over the main base with only three other assassins, all of them were trainees. They were easily subdued, but still had a proper burial in the _**Cimitero di Assassini.**_ "We leave in a week, in our time. In their time, we will be there in a day." Perseus told them, his lips twitching into a small smile.

**A/N If you are reading this Authors Note then thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic! Please tell me how to improve this, as it doesn't seem very good to me. Thank you guys, girls and other unspecified species, and don't forget to rate, comment and subscribe, and have a nice day! (Sorry ipodmail for stealing your outro, it's just that awesome!)**


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not updating in ages, I had some writers block, I had school, and some personal things that I had to take care of. But not to worry! I will update within the two weeks. I have finished half of chapter three of Perseus Assassin Soldier and Peacekeeper and will continue when I can. I may update a bit late, but I will try to keep it consistent. Also, I do need ideas. Please review and tell me if I can do something better. And please, no flames unless it's for something actually bad in my story. See you guys in a bit!


End file.
